Harry Potter and the Pure Blood Princess
by K0t0k0
Summary: Hana felt confused, wanting to curl into a little ball and cry. Who was this old man, queer old man by that, calling forward? She whipped her brown eyes around, only seeing a faint Andrew and justasconfused Kevin. “Excuse me, sir? I’m Hana Yamato, certain
1. Welcome to my world

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything owned by JK Rowling. 3 to ya, lady with all mighty ideas.

**HARRY POTTER AND THE PURE BLOOD PRINCESS**

**Written by K0t0k0.**

**CHAPTER 1:** _Welcome to my world._

_Prelude_

Life in beautiful, landscaped Canada could not get any better. It was late summer, probably early August, and the winds spoke of oncoming school. Here we turn to a gang of children, most likely just about to start grade five. In other words, the three of them were all eleven years old. Up on the familiar yellow pipe monkey bars sat a girl; a boy hung upside down, and digging a hole in the sand beneath them was another boy.

"Oh, I don't wanna go to school." She childishly growled, her features fair with Japanese culture, bangs cut straight across at perfect eyebrows, and fine threads of black hair whipping about in the light breeze. She wore a light white cotton sundress, and her rubber pink flip-flops adorned the hot sand below. Her brown-eyed gaze was directed to a blonde boy, with hair coming out in wild cuts in a not too short not too long cut. His own blue eyes glanced up as he was the one sitting in the sand, smiling.

"Hana, you never were one for school," the unnamed boy swinging from the monkey bars upside down piped up. With a small grunt, he landed on his bottom beside the curly-head. He was Chinese, Mandarin to be exact, and he had fine black hair that was cut in a rather wild bang cut, and oddly spiked out on the top and back. "Andrew, what's wrong?" He spoke once more, poking the blue eyed boy that now took to staring at the neat concession of houses that lined the street.

"Nothing, Kevin. I'm just going to miss you guys," the afore-mentioned Andrew bleakly spoke in a whisper. Hana gave a sigh, tenderly crawling on the top of the bars before swinging down to sit on Andrew's other side. "You can't miss Kevin. He is unmissable." Kevin laughed; deciding to help hand-dig the rather wide hole Andrew had started. Hana gave a glare at him; she was the most childish in their little trio, yet both boys loved to hang out with her. "I don't get it," Kevin said after a few moments of silence, "since when did your parents decide for you to go to boarding school? All the way out in British Columbia?"

Hana stared at her hands meekly, she secretly knew this could be the end of their friendship. Her little crush on Andrew was the only thing that kept her with them, other than the fact Kevin was hilarious to be around. Andrew gave a sigh; this conversation had suddenly turned into the two boys only, as Hana had voluntarily excluded herself. "I… I don't know," it was an obvious cover-up, and Kevin wondered what the reason really was. Maybe it was family issues, he didn't know.

"You'll be back next summer, right?" Hana spoke softly; finally looking upon the two boys who she had been friends with almost automatically. Andrew gave a look to Kevin, one that was childish with _when are girls gonna stop being so emotional? _and Kevin shrugged; he had been thinking that question as well. "Yeah. I mean, I guess so. I mean, a lot happens in a year and what if… our friendship doesn't last?" Well, these were words beyond a grade five's mind of thinking. All three of them shrugged listlessly, and Andrew was the first one to stand. He was a rather cute kid, with adorable blonde curls. "Lets go play at the tree fort." Kevin now stood, the scruffy Chinese kid who everyone thought was trouble. The girl remained at the ground, looking at an adult who had suddenly walked out on their front balcony. She gave a sigh, before muttering "Andrew, isn't that your dad calling you?" Her brown eyes looked squinted, gazing at the man standing on the porch meters away – dressed in rather weird attire. Long, flowing black robes, and Kevin blinked twice as well.

"Uh. Yeah? I'll… see you guys later?" Both Kevin and Hana mutely nodded as he slipped his sandals on and ran off, and his father had disappeared into the curtains of a room. Kevin sat back on the heated sand, still staring at the house. "What was that?" The young girl murmured, and he shook his head. "I didn't see nothing."

Childhood innocence and stubborn hotheads get in the way once again.

**Note: **Grade five is like first year at Hogwarts – I tried to figure out what grade would equal all the years, so if my math is wrong please lemme know in a review. XD

_Five or something years later _

**Note: **Now the summer before grade ten, 6th year for Hogwarts and other magic schools.

She stared blankly at the mirror in front of her, giving a sigh. Just a little over a minute ago Melissa had called her. It was yet another mall trip, three years ago it would've been a park request. But no, now it was malls and boys for Hana and her friends. Somehow she missed their hour-long sits at the parks, discussing their day or boys. Now it was just shopping and having no life… literally. She had roughly pulled on a dull pink shirt that was tight enough for her to squeeze into, and had a Hello Kitty illustration on it. Low-rise jeans had been shrugged on; a crème coloured belt with hearts stamped onto it pulled around her waist.

Grabbing her green hairbrush, Hana ran it through her shoulder-length layered black hair, then straightened the layered as well bangs. Wearing no makeup, she walked up the stairs from her bedroom to the front hallway. With a resounding _ding-dong_, Hana pulled open the door to reveal her friend Melissa. Running, she hopped into the small car Melissa's brother drove and it sped off towards the mall.

Now, life was usual for this young Canadian teen. Now fifteen, she'd turn sixteen that following February. You readers are probably wondering where is the magic? Where is the angst and Lord Voldemort? Well, this is the introduction to the newest character to the story, Hana. Truth is, at the mall, she was just about to run into tons of trouble. So don't give up reading now!

_The Mall _

Melissa giggled, telling the group her latest story about the run-in with her ex-boyfriend, Eric, a few nights ago. Hana was staring at her little plate of sushi she had just bought. With a sigh, she ranted off in her head about hating shopping trips and would abolish it if she became queen of the world. The entire group began laughing at something Melissa had said, and Hana was ripped from her daydream. Stifling a soft laugh, she glanced over at a circle of boys sitting at a food court table nearby theirs, but only gazed subtly, as to not gain the attention of any of the cackling girls so they would ogle and gain attention.

Kevin sat there, Hana noted to her rambling mind, and he had changed drastically. Still the messy haircut, though he had a matured cut look to him, and he was, as usual, joking around it seemed. A mute sigh escaped her pursed pink lips, as Kevin caught her bored gaze and gave a little encouraging smile. Their close friendship had ended that year that… Andrew… had left for boarding school. True, they talked to each other about stuff and hung out once in a while – but girls got nosy and they had to become people who said hi in the hallways once in a while – only to avoid embarrassing rumors of them dating. She returned the soft smile, and glanced back to the chattering group of girls. Too bad Hana didn't take note of Kevin's friends. It would have been a life changing revolution – but only to her.

Too late.

"Hmm. Look at that guy," a girl named Sarah said simply, glancing off in the direction that Hana had just returned from gazing at. With a sigh, Hana gave a reprimanding look to her little gang of friends. "You really have no life, do you?" Sarah immediately took offense to this, as did all the others. If you really should know, high school girls you shouldn't mess with, they all packed a little punch. The Japanese teen scoffed it off, and lifted her tray with sushi laid out neatly on it. "_You little bitch…!"_ One of them had snarled as Hana turned, and began walked off. Yet they all just sat there fuming as Hana rid herself of her tray, and boxed up her sushi. Giving a rather snotty look to the gaping girls, she flipped her hair back and took in a deep breath.

Straightening her shirt, Hana walked primly over and sat in a fifth seat at the end of the boys' table. They all stared at her with questioning glares except for Kevin – and another familiar boy. She couldn't pin her tongue on his name though, when Kevin hushed the obviously rowdy group up and spoke to Hana.

"What do you want, Han?" He seemed irked, she never did this, not since she spoke to him on a mall trip before and all the high school students who had seen automatically started spreading rumors. Hana looked back coldly at the madly whispering group of girls, and let out a sudden growl. Sarah (the girl mentioned before)'s blonde hair suddenly started rotting to a puke green, and all the girls shrieked before falling back on all their chairs anime style. All the boys burst out laughing, pointing fingers at poor Sarah and the other fallen girls now sprawled out on the floor. Kevin stood rather quickly, grabbing Hana's arm roughly. Her hand clasped tightly on the styrofoam box with sushi in it, as he suddenly dragged her into the hallway turning off to the washrooms. One of the boys, the one she had thought familiar, had also followed in the scene of weird events.

The Chinese teenager stared at her confused, his brown eyes searching hers for an answer. After a few moments, he spoke, "What the fuck was that about?" Hana looked at him pleading – she honestly had no idea. Trying to lighten the mood, she tried to crack a joke. "Something she ate, maybe?" The blonde boy behind Kevin let out a frustrated moan, and Hana finally took notice of him. "Hey, who is your unnamed friend?" Kevin looked at her confused, his mouth agape. She raised an eyebrow, now the one confused. The recent events now forgotten, Hana gazed at blue eyes that were also confused yet also slightly worried.

"NO SHIT!" She exploded with laughter, sliding to the floor leaning against the wall. The hallway was secluded from the rest of the eating food court, and the washrooms empty. Hana abruptly stopped, glancing left and right. "Something is way weird here. First I turn into a bitch, Sarah's hair turns green, and now Andrew is back?" Kevin stared at her on the ground, pity in his own brown eyes. "He comes back every summer. You never asked." It was a soft whisper, and Hana looked brashly to the right trying to avoid both her childhood friends' gazes.

"N-nice to see you… Andrew." She faltered, but stood meekly. Bowing her head as if she had been punished, Hana began to walk towards the end of the hall where it connected to the food court. Andrew muttered a 'hello' as the two boys just stood there staring at each other confused.

You could at least now know why teenagers were blessed with hormones and great confusion of everything, right?

The mall was now deathly silent, and Hana's mind exploded with panic. The food court was empty – nothing was right. Whipping her arm under her nose to examine her pink watch, Hana concluded the mall wasn't supposed to close for another four hours. Blinking, in a heavy confused state, she walked slowly before hurling herself into a hard plastic chair at one of the tables.

What was happening? She could hear Kevin curse a few feet away from her, as her eyelashes blinked away forming tears. Then, Hana heard Andrew whisper something to Kevin hurriedly. And once again another angry curse from the Chinese teenager. "Hana?" Andrew spoke in a now foreign voice – she didn't recognize it. Why? Why after all these years, finally forgetting her childhood demons and one reappears. "Hana?" He now repeated, and she lifted her face.

Andrew took a step back, remembering the speech Professor Islets spoke at the end of the year. Pinebridge Academy was not a normal school, as you could have guessed by now. Andrew was a wizard, and Pinebridge Academy was the Canadian version of Hogwarts as Beauxbatons was French and Durmstrang Bulgarian. Lord Voldemort had launched war, and the Order was looking for recruits. The blonde teenager could remember when he came home, entering his father's study silently. He remembered the cold voice – a death eater's voice. The persuasion of a father did not come dearly when he had wrenched his only son from life and shoved him to become a wizard.

An elderly man walked down the hallway absently, wearing foreign purple robes adorned with some shimmering yellow fabric as lining. He had a white beard traveling almost to his feet, and white hair showering from his head. This was why Andrew had taken a step back, recognizing this as the all powerful Professor Dumbledore, 'principal' if you could say of Hogwarts, the most prestigious of all magic schools. And recently given the coveted title as minister of Magic. The young wizard sure knew about the going ons in England, where Voldemort had managed to close down Hogwarts and hunt down many muggle-born teens and kill them. Where Harry Potter and his friends hid in some secret corridor of the school due to an ambush at the end of fifth year. Andrew did not know this from a Daily Prophet, or rumors from 'school friends.' It was the simple fact that poor innocent and cute Andrew was a son of two death eaters. One had died at the hands of Professor Islets, when they had tried to overtake Pinebridge Academy itself. His father tried to talk him into joining and be protected, and Andrew lied simply saying he would go to the mall with Kevin and some other friends and 'think it over.'

"Ms. Black, please come to me." The scratchy voice came from him, and Andrew held in his breath. What was this? Hana's last name was Yamato; it had been a long time, yet he still knew that. The mentioned spoke up, her voice weak and wavering.

Hana felt confused, wanting to curl into a little ball and cry. Who was this old man, queer old man by that, calling forward? She whipped her brown eyes around, only seeing a faint Andrew and just-as-confused Kevin. "Excuse me, sir? I'm Hana Yamato, certainly not someone with a last name such as Black." The elderly professor let out a laugh, shaking his head.

One of them fainted, and the other comforted the fallen one. Another one just stared coldly, wanting to know what was going on. And Professor Dumbledore just looked on with merry eyes.

**Note:** I know, it seems so out of character. Trust me, as the chapters go on it will totally rest into place. Don't kill me with flames yet, but I don't mind some criticism. 3 to ya all, K0t0k0.


	2. This could be a Hell

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that JK does. Though I would love to. We all love you, Rowling!

Also please note, this story was started before the 6th book came out, and I'll stay to my own plotline, thank ya very much.

HARRY POTTER AND THE PURE BLOOD PRINCESS  
Written by K0t0k0. 

**CHAPTER 2: **_This could be a hell._

End of Fifth Year 

_"Really soon, Harry," said Hermione earnestly. "We promise."_

_Harry nodded. He somehow could not find words to tell them what it meant to him, to see them all ranged there, on his side. Instead, he smiled, raised a hand in farewell, turned around and led the way out of the station towards the sunlit street, with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley hurrying along in his wake._

The sky suddenly churned into blackness at that moment, and an arm had reached out to pull Harry back to the train station. It sounded like Moody had snarled a curse, as the world before them spun into some sort of warp. Mrs. Weasley let out a small whimper, as muggles began torturously sinking into the ground.

Harry watched with wide eyes, huge with shock, as the dreaded Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley evaporated… and were gone just like that. He felt frozen in time; the groups of people were all rather confused as to what was happening. The streets cracked in half, buildings tumbled. And Lupin was the one to utter the sad tidings.

"It seems no muggles are left. Voldemort is loose, we know that for a fact. How far this terror was struck – I have no idea." Hermione hung her head, frightened for her parents' safety. They had been probably less than a mile away, driving on a sun-soaked highway on their way to pick her up. Ron's hand snaked to grip Hermione's in light of the events, and Ginny merely pressed herself against her mother, as Mrs. Weasley hugged Ginny close as well.

It was now a gray, somber day. Wizards from Hogwarts who had just walked off the train stood awkwardly, staring at the damage around them. And the Order stood on the front porch of that famed Station – Tonks, Moody, Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Along with the dragon-skin jacket adorned Fred and George, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and of course Hermione.

Moody was the one to let out an agonized sigh, "well, I guess it's back to Grimmauld Place for the bunch of ya." Ginny let out a whine, yet it was soft and pleading. Not a child's plea. "Oh, why can't we go home? I've got a… friend I wanted to see." Ron suddenly flushed red, and scowled. Yet he didn't say anything, even if Hermione and Harry knew he was fuming about Ginny just recently began dating Dean Thomas inside.

Tonks was the one next who shook her head; bright pink hair now dulled by the lack of sunlight. She disappeared in a pop, apparated, and in another pop returned to her former position. "No luck there, Moody. Looks like all of England got the blast." Mr. Weasley was the one to next disappear from the group, and return merely a few seconds later looking quite… ill. "Molly. We'll be staying at Hogwarts, it seems." This concluded the conversation, as Moody ushered them all to jump through the station platform to the now resting train. Many Hogwarts students stood around, murmuring rumors about what had happened in the outside world. Platform 9 and ¾ had turned into nighttime, and rain started splattering on them.

"Students, return to the train. Professor Dumbledore shall owl all your parents to notify you of your _vacationing_ spot." It wasn't a joke – Lupin spoke coldly, and followed his little gang into the train, and the students piled on after him.

_Arriving at Hogwarts_

The air was thick with smog as students filed off the train, where they had just stood hours ago, expecting another summer of fun. Every face looked miserable, hurt and confused. Some were growing increasingly worried, for Hermione was not the only one with muggle parents. The ride back to what looked like an old castle, crumbled by time, was insanely quiet, and even Harry had to cough a couple times to make sure he hadn't gone deaf.

Hagrid wasn't standing there, this time. Lupin and the rest of the Order took the courtesy of directing the students, and Mr. Potter was at a loss of words. He was confused, and his mind muddled with too many thinking thoughts. Just what had happened back at the station? What did he witness?

"It might be a little wait until Dumbledore realizes we've arrived. First years will be going on the boats as per usual, accompanied with Moody." Tonks spoke loudly, as Moody began limping down the stone-ridden hill, boats anchored to the ground in wooden spikes. The wild and frightening creatures that pulled the carriages along were also there, and the older students began their journey to the castle that had been shaken with a similar blast of the one at the train station.

Only one tower looked rather tilted, and was threatening to fall aloof if anything touched its sides. Random bricks had fallen from the sides of the aging school, and the students hurried in the great hall. Only Harry seemed to have the time to glance around and see the damage the earthquake had done, and he could hear many apparating at the welded gates of Hogwarts – already shut and locked for the day. Moody had already opened the front doors, teachers hurringly sitting at their normal seats, Dumbledore standing where he usually stood. Lupin had gone off to deal with worried parents, and Tonks had gone with him.

And at this time, chaos happened. In the largest, full-scale attack of Death Eaters ever, Hogwarts was ravaged in the beginnings of war. A chaotic, and very dangerous war. Many students escaped as their parents found them, and did side-along apparating to get away. But many were not so lucky. Those slow students who were absolutely faithful in their parents coming to get them were killed in the first wave of magical jinxes and curses. Teachers madly dashed around, gathering those students who were going to end up staying at Hogwarts for the summer, and forcing them into the dungeons below. Somewhere it was safe – it had to be.

Harry had been shoved to the front of this large band of lost students, stressed teachers, Dumbledore, the Order, and the Weasley family. He recognized this as the girl's abandoned washroom, and was standing in front of the sink that led the way to the Chamber of Secrets. Moody snarled something to him that sounded a lot like; "Hurry or we'll die." And the teenager spoke the required parseltongue to open the passage, and was shoed in a mass of people jumping down the entrance and it closing on all those approaching Death Eaters running through the school looking for them.

Running through the many tunnels, they could hear the noises above of people crashing into things, breaking stuff, absolutely rioting and killing. And then it all became quiet as they stopped in the place where Harry had found Ginny, many years before, and had saved her.

_BACK TO THE PRESENT WE GO._

Kevin floated to the cold marble floor of the mall's food court – under the influence of a spell that had been cast on him. Wandless magic, no doubt, as Andrew was still underage and Dumbledore had not said anything. Kneeling to the Chinese boy's side, the curly mop made sure he was fine before turning his blue eyes to watch Hana and Albus Dumbledore.

"On the contrary, you are Ms. Black. Hana Antoinette Black. I always told Sirius it was an awful middle name, but Kyoko said it was fair since she called first name. The pair were childish, of course, but kind enough to consider unincluding you in a world of pillage, as Mr. Potter was born into."

"I'm Hana Yamato, daughter of Naoto and Mimiko Yamato!" The Japanese girl shrieked in a high snarl, and then swore in her native language. She took a step back, and heightening fear led to a panic attack. On her knees, she curled up, crying. The elderly man took a step forward, and she shrieked a high scream. Starting to crawl away as if something was dragging her toward him, Hana was mumbling in Japanese, almost like she had been driven crazy.

Lurched on her feet, and floated back to stand in front of Albus, nothing could stop the tears, yet her screams had been silenced. "I'm sure Naoto and Mimiko were understanding enough to tell you were adopted, yes?" Tears still poured down her face at an alarming rate, and fingernails dug into clenched palms. Her brown eyes tried to dart and gaze somewhere else, but were fixated on the odd man. She felt herself speaking, but she didn't want to speak.

"Yes, they did." He nodded, a smile crinkling a kind atmosphere; even though it seemed he was radiating an angry aura and commandeering her to do some awful thing.

"You are daughter of Sirius Black and Kyoko Mameha. You have wizarding parents, and you are a full-blood wizard. I am now taking you back to England with me, and being put under my protection. This world isn't yours anymore – you are not safe here anymore." A quiet whimpering escaped the Japanese girl, and Andrew finally felt like he could do something besides sitting next to Kevin and watching this like some sort of horror movie. But before he could speak, before he could move, Albus spoke once more, relinquishing a hold on Hana and she crumpled into a shuddering heap on the floor.

"Mr. Antic, I trust you are not planning on returning to your father's summer home?" A meek nod from the mop of curly blonde hair, and he finally spoke. "I want Kevin to come. He knows everything; he's seen things as well. I can't leave him here to my father's mercy."

A sigh came from the elderly man, smiling and nodding. "Of course, even though he isn't the only at your father's mercy at the moment. Pity the Ministry of Magic here has been ravaged already by Voldemort – they could have put him where it belongs a long time ago."

**Note:** That was a rather confusing chapter. :S Keep reading if it's interesting though, it's hard to get the muse to write this. It's something that has been stuck in my head for the past year or so, and I felt to write it up.


	3. Confusion Runs Amass

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that JK does. Though I would love to. We all love you, Rowling!

Also please note, this story was started before the 6th book came out, and I'll stay to my own plotline, thank ya very much.

HARRY POTTER AND THE PURE BLOOD PRINCESS  
Written by K0t0k0. 

**CHAPTER 3: **_Confusion Runs Amass_

Harry rolled around in his cot, the wool material of a thin blanket scratching him irritably. How long had they been holed down in this foul place? Of course, over time the Chamber had become a pleasant scene with people living in it and trying to make the best out of everything. A little over 30 students had been stuck down here in the beginning, and as the Order and Dumbledore worked to find a way to transport from their habitat to the outside world without coming across the Death Eaters crawling over Hogwarts, there were only the basics left.

There was Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry that were probably the only true students left. There was the rest of the Weasley family, though, not including Percy. He was still at an overrun ministry of magic, and it had been utter chaos what he had been living in right now. Still – he had some sort of religious belief that politics would solve anything and everything. The Order had established their headquarters here as well, and the Chamber served a rather nice place to have a little over forty or so people living in it.

Each tunnel became a room for someone, and many tunnels had dead ends and were quite short, and each branched out into the main tunnel, which led to the place where Harry Potter himself had slain the Basilisk. The Order had their meetings in a different tunnel each time, so none of the younger members (Harry and his friends all considered them members now) could overhear anything random. The Marauder's map became quite useful, pinned up against one of the tunnel walls, so they could watch where all the Death Eaters were and if Voldemort showed up anywhere in Hogwarts.

The Chamber of Secrets and the leading girl's washroom were under a fidelius charm, and Dumbledore was it's very own secret keeper. They could not operate at Grimmauld Place anymore, since Harry refused to return there for personal reasons, and the earthquake had shaken up many things in England.

A candle that never seemed to run out of wax hovered in one corner of his little tunnel, and a red curtain was draped over the circular entrance to give Harry privacy. Everyone's tunnels looked like this. Candle in the corner, drapes, futon on the ground with one or two blankets (it wasn't very cold down in the Chamber, surprisingly enough), and a trunk leaning against the futon, containing clothes, books etc.

Pushing the blanket to the end of the cot he lay on, and standing up straight, he stretched. Covering a hand over his mouth to stop a yawn from making too much noise, Harry straightened his glasses (he now always slept with his glasses on, and the clothing he planned to wear the following day incase of emergency). Grasping his wand from underneath his pillow and sticking it in his front pant pocket, Harry Potter walked out of his tunnel room and walked down the main tunnel. Dragging his sneakers along the tunnel floor, he followed the bright light of the main area where the occupants 'hung out' most of the time.

About a dozen endless candles hovered in the air where Harry had been many years before, and the stone structure over the water over in the corner had been fixed up to looks not quite menacing but homely. The water now served as an open bath to everyone, as long as you wore a bathing suit. Nearby, a very long table with many chairs along the sides was stacked with pancakes, bacon, and other breakfast foods.

One of the reasons the Chamber was unbelievable warm was because Dumbledore had magical put in a fireplace. Wood burned constantly, never running out just like the candles. And its use was transportation. The floo powder was kept with only Lupin, Moody, Arthur and Dumbledore though – so it wouldn't fall accidentally into someone's irresponsible hands. And the floo network had not been connected to the Chamber – Dumbledore had charmed it only to let in a few specific people and let out the same people.

None of the Order was out eating breakfast, and Harry thought he had slept in late because only one plate was left on the table for him. Hearing splashing from the other side of the stone that protruded in the corner, he investigated by walking over and catching Hermione and Ron swimming together. They seemed to be having a water fight of some sorts and were laughing their heads off.

Nothing was new today or different, besides the Order members all probably inside their tunnel rooms talking about something secretive. Ginny wasn't seen though, and Harry guessed she was sleeping in as he had. Sitting down at the table, he began a lonely breakfast, scooping up a pancake and some bacon. It was a measly breakfast, but he wasn't very hungry. The house elves would be around soon to clean up, Harry thought to himself, and chewed on a piece of crisp bacon, lost in thought.

That was until the crackling of the fire became quite loud, which was a wary warning someone or some people were coming through by floo. Harry glanced up, lazily raising his wand arm with wand in hand. This was a required act by all occupants of the Chamber, just in case someone had managed to manipulate the fireplace and make it in. You could hear an angry growl and shriek from somewhere inside the fire, and a girl was shoved out and sprawled on the floor. On first glance, he had thought it was Cho, but concentrating closer, he noticed it was an unknown girl he did not know. So standing up, he trained his wand on her as he approached.

Ginny burst out of the fire next, immediately racing towards the Japanese girl who lay on the ground, voluntarily not moving. "Hana, are you ok?" A soft whimper came from the girl that Harry didn't know, and confusion creased his face and green eyes were echoing it as well. Ron and Hermione, wrapped in respective bathrobes, ran over when they had heard the noise – wands out and ready.

"Put those goddamn wands away, stupid! You're scaring her." Ginny snarled to the trio, helping the shuddering girl up to her feet. With an apologetic glance, the redhead composed herself and spoke to them daintily just as two other unknown teenagers stumbled through the fire. More like one of them stumbling, the other being dragged slightly due to being unconscious.

"She's not quite ready to believe she's a wizard, a bit shell-shocked if you ask me. Dumbledore thought I'd make a good first female friend to her and be able to get her through the floo. Excuse us, I'm going to get her acquainted with Mum and her room needs to be readied." Ginny was breathless as she had started out boasting, and then sped up as Hana began wavering on her feet, absolutely frightened of whatever had just came out of the fire (Dumbledore to be exact). Walking off quickly, almost dragging the Japanese girl behind her, Ginny disappeared into the branch of tunnels, calling for her mother.

Hermione and Ron were now at Harry's side, sheepishly poking their wands back into their pockets from Ginny's rash reprimanding. The redhead packed a punch with her spiteful words, and was getting quite good at it since she was left alone with the trio for most hours of the day.

It was then they just noticed the blonde-haired boy, pale and struggling to keep a hold of an unconscious Chinese boy of the same age. Hermione hurried forward and offered to help carry him to one of the table's chairs, and the boy graciously thanked her and hurriedly carried him to one of the chairs. Once that was over with, he spoke.

"Thanks for helping me, I'm Andrew. Andrew Antic." His voice was a new one, Harry noting he had only heard such an accent on the television muggles watched – and on one of the Order members when they had come in to report something to Dumbledore. Hermione smiled at him, taking a seat in a nearby chair as well. "Anytime, Andrew. I'm Hermione Granger."

Dumbledore walked by, and stopped before he entered the main tunnel. "Ginny and Mrs. Weasley will be back to get Mr. Antic and his friend and help them become at home." And then the five of them were left in silence, Andrew, Ron and Harry awkwardly standing around, Kevin still conked out on the chair, and Hermione staring at one of the candles hovering near her head a few feet up.

"So. What the bloody hell just happened here?" Ron spoke, trying to break the silence that had drifted in like a fog, and Andrew grimaced. "Well, it's quite a long story. Care to introduce yourselves before I start?" The blonde boy sat in one of the chairs, bringing it around to form a half circle with Hermione's and Kevin's, motioning for Ron and Harry to complete it. "Ron." "Harry." Each of them grunted out, still confused.

"This is Kevin, by the way. Him and Hana, the girl you saw earlier, are my childhood friends. When I was sent to Pinebridge Academy" – Hermione cut him off with the explaining of it being another magical school located in British Columbia, Canada, "Hana stopped being our friend. I visited Kevin every summer, and I eventually let him in on all my magical secrets. My father is a very influential figure over in Canada, you see" – Hermione cut him off once more explaining to Harry and Ron that Gerald Antic was the closest advisor to Canada's Minister of Magic.

"Yes, well, okay. Kevin and I were at the mall, Hana got pissed off by one of her friends and turned her hair green and some other crazy stuff happened. Dumbledore stepped in and told her she was a pure blood, and I'm not obliged to tell the rest because it's her own private business. Anyway, Hana's always been quite religious about her family and roots and Japanese stuff, so I guess the shock drove her into a panic. It was heart wrenching to watch her, though, it was worse than what you were just seeing a couple minutes ago. Kevin was put into a slumber, he should come out of it soon…" Andrew stopped there, and around the same time the Chinese boy gave a snore and shook awake suddenly.

Andrew laughed suddenly at this, but stopped suddenly as Ginny ran in, her face was stricken with some inconceivable emotion, and motioned for Andrew to come over. "Hana won't stop muttering about seeing you, she's absolutely freaking out mad – none of the spells work…" she whispered in his ear urgently, and he immediately ran off, Ginny following to show him where the girl was.

Kevin blinked once, looking around at Ron, Harry and Hermione.

GINNY'S TUNNEL ROOM 

Hana lay on Ginny's low cot, writhing around, muttering something in Japanese (swearing, no less). Her brown eyes were wide and frightening, darting around. Yet her black hair seemed to stay perfect – no stray hair or static bothered it. As Andrew walked in to stand at the cot's side, she immediately stopped and lay still.

"Baka." Was the only thing she spoke, and it slid out of her mouth quite scratching. Her throat had obviously been damaged from all the screaming she had been doing earlier. Hana was quite hostile at the moment, and not even Ginny (who she had become quite good friends with in the past hour or so) could calm her down.

"Hana, I swear I never knew. I found out the same time as you. Being a wizard isn't all that bad, trust me." Andrew's blue eyes were full of some ignored emotion, as Hana's face faltered, but immediately became angry and her own brown eyes were infuriated.

"YOU NEVER VISITED. YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE IN TOWN. YOU NEVER…" Her voice died off, as she was feeling the effects of her sore throat. So, instead of displaying her anger in words, Hana stood sharply on the cot, and literally jumped on the boy. Ginny let out a surprised cry as Andrew was knocked to the ground and only lay there as Hana tried to hit her fists against her chest. She had begun crying once again, and once the redhead had managed to pull her back and try and comfort her on the cot, Hana became silent.

The Japanese girl lay on the cot voluntarily, curled up and closed her eyes. And most probably tried to go to sleep.

Andrew gave a little grunt, pushing himself back up to stand at the end of the cot, now warily watching the sleeping girl. Ginny merely sat at the side of it, watching her. "She's so unique, you know. Totally different than any of the girls I knew at Hogwarts." The blonde didn't know if Ginny was speaking to him or to someone else, and merely gave a soft hum in response.

And as he lifted the drapes and walked out into the main tunnel, he could hear Hana whisper coldly, "Wear those bruises, cheater." And Andrew visibly tightened all his muscles, wondering where this was all coming from. The girl used to be so kind when they were younger – and this is how society changed her? Where did this cheater insult come from anyway? He would have to ask her when she was right in the head later on. Giving a sigh, he continued walking into the large room where Hermione and Ron were now fully clothed, and Kevin was animatedly talking to Harry about computer games while the other two listened having nothing to say.


End file.
